


The Risk of Falling (In Love)

by AFrogNamedEliza



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Lusamine (Pokemon), Fluff and Angst, Gladio | Gladion Needs a Hug, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Gladio | Gladion, Protective Gladio | Gladion, SatoGlad, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Grows Older, Trustedpartnershipping, Trustedpartnershipping oneshots, just two boys cuddling, theyre minors- thats weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFrogNamedEliza/pseuds/AFrogNamedEliza
Summary: Just some one-shots for one of my favorite Pokémon ships- Trustedpartnershipping.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I am not taking requests currently as these are older one-shots and  
> I'm just reposting them from my Wattpad which is @CasualAllinnoel.  
> I started this in mid-April of 2019 so my bad if the writing is trash. 
> 
> Some of these will have triggering topics so trigger warnings   
> will be listed at the beginning of each chapter!!

Sick Ash

Ash's POV

I woke up with a burning headache and a horrible cough and chills. Pikachu looked at me worriedly. "It's okay, I'm fine Pikachu." I said, coughing in between. Pikachu knew I was lying but didn't do anything since he knew it was useless. "Pika pika, Pikachu." Is all he said when while shaking his head. As I made my way down to the kitchen, I saw the professors had already left.

I decided to skip breakfast since I wasn't feeling well and I had lost my appetite. As soon as I step foot outside Professors house, I'm hit with a wave of heat, and immediately start sweating like a bullet. Even though it was only 70 degrees out, I felt like I was standing on the brim of Wela Volcano. I finally had made it to the Pokémon school, where I saw Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, and someone in all black with blonde hair. It wasn't till I got closer till I recognized him. It was Gladion. I smiled knowing that he was there, but it didn't stop the pounding headache that wouldn't go away.

"Hey guys!" I try to sound enthusiastic, wiping away beads of sweat and cover up my cough. They all looked at me.

"Ash are you okay?" I think it was Mallow or Lillie speaking, though I couldn't really tell. My vision was getting foggy and my head was spinning. Soon everything went black.

Gladion's POV

I saw Ash walking up to us, but something seemed off. He was panting and looked paler than usual. "Hey guys!" He says, in a enthusiastic voice. I was about to open my mouth to say something but Mallow was the first to respond.

"Ash are you feeling okay?" She asks, I notice Ash starting to wobble on his feet. Before he can respond, he goes out cold. "Ash!"' I yell as I dive to catch him. I then start barking orders at everyone. "Oh Ash, please be okay." I thought to myself.

"Whoever has a phone, call 911." I shout, getting the Professor's attention.

"What's wrong-" he pauses, and almost yells.

"Hold on, I'm calling 911." I just sat there, clenching Ash close to me. He was burning up. It wasn't long before the ambulance came. We bursted through the ER doors. I could hear the operator shouting orders.

"Ash Ketchum, 16 year old male, collapsed at beach, unresponsive and hypotensive." One of them called out, I began to cry quietly into my sleeve. "Alright lets get him started on 2 milligrams of Fludrocortisone and 3 liters of liquid." I heard one of them order.

"Oh my lord, is Ash okay?" A woman asked, the same doctor replying.

"Yes, he just has pneumonia. Which isn't deadly but we must watch him for a few nights." I sigh in relief. I then heard shouting coming from Ash's room, his mom running in.

"Where am I? Where's Gladion?" I heard, blushing at the thought of him mentioning me. I run into the room, ignoring Professor Kukui's pleas for me to calm down.

"Ash! I'm here, what's wrong." His mother left the room. I just stood there, Ash motioned for me to come forward. He must have noticed that I was crying since he tilted his head before asking me. "Have you been crying?" I didn't say anything except look to the floor. 

He's gonna think I'm a baby now.

"Gladion, it's okay. I should have told someone I was feeling bad instead of taking a chance."

"I was just so worried about you. You barely said anything then passed out. I thought I was gonna lose you again. I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're important to me and I love you." My eyes widened. Fuck! I accidentally spilled too much. I attempted to correct myself but was interrupted. 

"Hey, it's okay," He said, "you know why? Cause I love you too."

Oh how much he wanted to kiss him, but he was still sick. Even though they couldn't cuddle, it was nice to at least fall asleep knowing he would wake up and Ash would still be there. Falling asleep, he smiled- muttering before the monitor beeps slowly faded out of his hearing. "I love you, Ash."


	2. Abusive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea submitted by: Ashton_Ketchum2005 on Wattpad.
> 
> Gladion is abused by Lusamine and Ash is pissed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angst fanfiction so don't expect it to be happy.  
> Another reminder is that I made this early 2019 so any  
> spelling mistakes or errors will most likely be in this book.  
> Though I try to clean it up as much as I can before posting. 
> 
> This chapter can be especially triggering so here are a list of  
> things that are mentioned: hospitals, abuse, alcohol abuse,  
> sharp objects, and swearing. also spoilers for xy episodes 1-3.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

"Gladion get your ass down here right now!"

"Coming!" I scream down the hallway. That was my mom, Lusamine Aether, also known as the worst mother on the planet. Let me get you caught up. It started ever since my sister Lillie was born, they started blaming me for things I couldn't control, like dad's disappearance. Of course, it's not poor Lillie's fault. It's my moms. Lillie is very sweet and wholesome, thankfully and feels bad about my past.

My sister is allowed to live at the mansion while I have to help clean the entire research centre. Now that wouldn't be an issue if my mother didn't abuse me for her own good. She's still not over my fathers disappearance and gets drunk over it. Then takes it out on me. Then she tells her colleagues it was me. I made my way downstairs, noticing bottles littering the floor. She was drinking again. I was careful to step over the bottles to not cause even more of a mess. 

"Yes moth-" I was interrupted with a glass bottle being chucked at me. I barely dodged it. The glass shattering into shards as it hit the back of the wall. 

"You fucked my whole life up. You're the reason he's gone." She yelled, then bursting into tears. I've heard it all before, it was all she ever told me. "You are so gonna pay for this you little shit." She threatened, coming towards me with yet another glass bottle. Than everything went black.

That's all I remember before waking up in the hospital.

Ash and Lillie, aged 15 and 17 sat on the cliffside with their Pokémon. Ash had a Pikachu, who was resting on his lap- curled up like a puppy. Meanwhile Lillie, had a Vulpix, who seemed very eager to play. Pouncing all over Lillie's lap, though Lillie had calmed the Ice type down by petting her head. Looking down at the ground. A saddened look painting her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Lillie?" I asked my saddened classmate.

She looked up at me, than back down at her white high tops.

"My brother is in the hospital." She said quietly, I grew quiet.

"I'm sorry-" Before I could say anything, she starts sobbing into my chest. I embrace her hug and pat her back trying to calm her down. Though Lillie was a great friend of mine, I don't like girls. I'm gay.

"I started it! It's all my fault, I'm sure my brother hates me-" I interrupt her.

"Hey, no it's not your fault. It's no ones fault." I say, her crying goes down as I talk to her.

"Well, I guess it's time you know." I was confused. "My mother abuses my brother, that's why he's in the hospital." I felt a sharp pang of guilt go through me as I remember my own past. My father was never really there and had left my mother mentally unstable and in serious debt. Which is why when I hit 10 years old, she sent me out so that she didn't have to pay for me. I didn't realize that I zoned out cause Lillie was trying to get my attention.

"Ash? Are you okay? Ash?" She says, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, just got sidetracked," She gives me a concerned look. "I'm fine though." I reply.

"Hey, I have an idea!" I spring up with excitement. "Why don't we go visit him?" I see Lillie's face light up.

"Maybe that will make him feel better." I add, she agrees.

"Hobbes! Please prepare the limo. We're going to visit my brother!" Lillie calls, Hobbes answering to her request. The limo pulls up and we were ready to go. On the drive there, I asked Lillie some questions about her brother.

"So Lillie, tell me about your brother." I ask, breaking the silence.

"Well, his name is Gladion. He has an Umbreon, Lycanroc, and an unknown Pokémon called Type: Null." She says, a matter of factly. We talk about Pokémon, battling, professors, and my travels. It went on for what felt like ages and before we knew it we were there.

"Master Ash and Miss Lillie, you have arrived at your destination." Hobbes tells us, we get out and thank him.

As we walk inside, I remember everything. It was just as bad as I remember it to be. I shook my head, clearing those thoughts- this wasn't about me. We were here for Lillie and her brother. I can feel bad later. Lillie starts arguing with the front desk on how it's her brother, even though he requested no one to come visit.

"Hey, Lillie, calm down." I say. She then stops yelling and focuses on a certain figure standing in the doorway of a room.

"Gladion!" She screams, running up to the blonde male, hugging him tightly.

"Damn he's cute!" I accidentally say out loud. A blush creeping on my face that I desperately try to hide, though my attempt made it 100x more obvious.

Lillie turns to me, then to her brother. "I knew it! You are both gay!" She practically screams. I nervously laugh as I walk over to his room, avoiding eye contact with anyone because I just announced that I was gay to an entire crowd of people.

I saw this very cute guy walking over to me, and that's when I hear him say- "Damn he's cute!" His face reddened as he realized he said that out loud.

Lillie turns to her friend, then to me. "I knew it! You are both gay!" She practically screams. I cover my face in embarrassment. A few moments pass and we're in my room, me on my hospital bed, while Lillie and her friend, Ash, I think it was, were sitting in plastic chairs. Then Lillie leaves, oh crap. He starts small talking to interrupt the awkward silence.

"Hey, I know this is a uncomfortable situation, but I know what you've been through." He said, putting his hand on my knee. I felt my face burn up. He asks me if I'm okay, to which I respond with a short "yes." I then heard distant yelling and recognize the voice of my mother, sighing. I had put up with her even when I wasn't wanting to. 

"Gladion Aether, what in the hell are you doing here. Why do you a giant stitch on your head?" She asked, looking at me and then to Ash with disgust. I couldn't believe this bitch. Before I could say anything, Ash interrupts me.

"Excuse me, but he got that from you. And you're not gonna hurt him anymore. You're a horrible mother, and just to let you know. Gladion Aether is not going to be returning home at all. I'll take him in myself."

"Excuse me? I raised that boy myself, I know I would never do that." She defended herself. I snickered, knowing that it was a bullshit lie.

"I know that lie. I've heard it a billion times before." Ash said, calmly. How does he do this so well. I hope it's not from experience. Before she could defend herself, officers surrounded her. One with handcuffs and the other with a taser. Now it was her turn to feel scared. I didn't feel any empathy for her as she caused me multiple years of pain. 

"Excuse me ma'am, we're going to have to remove you. You're being very disruptive to our patients who are resting." One of the nurses said, followed by Officer Jenny.

"No! I will not go without a fight-" she screamed as they forcefully took her away. Others peeking out of their rooms to see what was going on. 

"Gladion! Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Lillie cried. "Maybe if I was there-" I cut her off. Pulling her into a hug. 

"Lillie, it's not your fault. You're the only one who helped me through this mess." She laughed a little. "What, was it something I said?" She pointed to Ash, who fixed his posture as soon as I looked at him. As if he wanted to impress me. 

"Actually, it was Ash's idea to come here." I internally screamed. Ash, who is one of the best Pokémon trainers I have seen, asked to come see me? No. I doubt that. i remember seeing him on the news, on to of the Kalos Tower- jumping off to save his Pikachu. The same Pikachu that rested on top of his shoulders, chirping occasionally. Everyone thought the kid would have died if it wasn't for that Mega Blaziken that swooped in. 

The two boys had sat and talked for what seemed like hours until Gladion had to fill out forms to leave. It was a minor suture and only had to be monitored once a day. Finally finished with the forms, Gladion had changed back into his regular black shirt and black pants covered in rips. 

"Hey, sorry about your mom." Ash said, running up to the group.

"That's okay, I have Lillie." Gladion said, giving her a pat on the head, she became so embarrassed. Pulling herself away from the latter.

"Brother!" She pouted, the group started to laugh. She shied away, taking Vulpix out to distract herself by the absolute gay disaster happening in front of her.

"For that, I will tell Ash that you are ga-" Gladion shushed Lillie as soon as she spoke.

"Tell me what?" Ash asked, confused. Lillie ran off and then it was just them. The silence was almost unbearable and neither of them had good communication skills. 

"Curse you Lillie." Gladion mumbled. Ash just sat there fidgeting with his fingers. Ash had been the one to break the silence, only for it to be filled with more awkwardness in attempts to make conversation.

"So anyway, I should get this out of the way. I'm gay." Ash said out loud.

Gladion blushed profusely. "Oh, well I'm asexual panromantic." He answered quietly.

"Good, cause I've actually always wanted to be friends with another guy-" Gladion cut him off by kissing him. A small squeak of surprise came from the latter as they deepened the kiss. Opening his eyes, Gladion immediately was flustered by his actions and apologized. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too-" Now it was Ash cutting him off.

"Hey it's okay. I kinda liked it. Can you do it again?" He asked.

Gladion's stomach was doing flips, but he kissed Ash again prior to his request.

When they finally separated for air, Ash spoke. "You know, you're really good at this Gladion." Ash said, pecking his cheek.

Gladion was even more flustered by this, and could only respond with. "You're better at this than I am, dumbass."

Ash laughed and got up. "Sooo, does this mean we're, uhm-" Ash stuttered out.

"-dating? Yeah." Gladion answered.

"Hey I'm back." Lillie called while pulling the curtain back.

"Holy shit Lillie. Stop coming out of the blue like that." Gladion yelled, clinging onto Ash.

"Well, it looks like you two have gotten together, huh?" She teased, pointing at Ash.

"Uh, yeah." Gladion answered. "About that."

"It's about time you do, I have been dying to see it." She said loudly, her face then turning to a serious expression. "Although I hate to break it to you, it's time to go. The doctors said you're released since all you had were stitches. That means you get to kiss Ash all you want!" Lillie cried happily. Ash and Gladion clearly were embarrassed.

The three teens had gotten in Hobbes' limo that was sent for them, Ash was falling asleep on Gladion's shoulder, which in his opinion, was adorable.Though he'd never admit to saying it publicly. Both of them decided to stay with Ash since he was worried about his mother finding him. As they let her go with only some charges of being a nuisance in public after being told to stop.

"Night Professors!" Ash called from his loft. Gladion was sleeping on the couch next to him.   
It wasn't long before they started cuddling.

"I love you." They both whispered in unison as they fell asleep, and for Gladion, it was the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. He couldn't wait to get used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was definitely something. Let me know  
> if you want to see more as I'm posting one chapter  
> a day. Thank you all for the support I have gotten  
> on this book (even if its not very much.) Thanks to  
> @Ashton_Ketchum2005 on Wattpad again for the idea. 
> 
> Also can we get a clap for badass Ash and asexual   
> king Gladion? God I love this pairing sm. 
> 
> See you all in the next one :)

**Author's Note:**

> Told you that it was garbage.   
> Man, 2019 me immediately wrote a sickfic.   
> How ironic considering today's outcome. 
> 
> This is only trustedpartnershipping- no smut.   
> if anyones wondering. While I'm not taking   
> requests you may still request them in the comments.


End file.
